Annoying Barn Gem
by terrietont
Summary: The episode "Barnmates" from Lapis's point of view RATED T for Lapis's questionable thoughts.


**As requested, I present the episode "Barnmates" from Lapis's point of view. Enjoy!**

I can't believe that atrocious green gem is here... I can't believe Steven let her stay! Why?

"And then I'll say, hey as one refugee to another it isn't so bad that we can never go back to Homeworld again, am I right? Why don't we watch the sun come up and figure out what we're going to do with all this time, aye Lazuli?"

Ugh... she's talking to herself on that small device.

"And then she'll say- yes Peridot as impressed as I was with you on the ship, I am even more impressed with your new compact look and capacity for friendship! I'm so glad we're going to be living together!"

Does she even realize I'm right here?...

"Peridot Facet 5" she finishes proudly. "Let's begin!"

Does she seriously think I'm just going to give into her? No.

"This isn't gonna work" I say blankly. She looks at me confused. "Wait... what?" She says.

"What's wrong Lapis?"

I go towards Steven. "I really thought I'd be living alone here..." I whisper. Out of everyone that Steven could have befriended... why 'Her?'

""I know.. but this is even better!" He says. Hmm... no Steven... I don't think this is better at all.

Here how about this! I saw this on an episode of a TV Show once, I didn't see how it ended but I'm sure it worked out great!" Steven grabbed some sort of purple archaic marker.

"We'll divide this place in half, so you'll have your own space! High ceilings, real wood floors, convenient location in the heart of the country. So what do you think roomies?" Steven asked.

So.. basically what he was suggesting was... she was to stay here still?

"I like the cut of your gem Steven Quartz!" She says.

Ugh! No.

"No! No way!" I say. There is no way I'm going to do this.

"What's the problem?!" Peridot says to me.

You. You're the problem.

"You're the one getting all the good stuff! You've got the propeller and paint cans in your side! You can do tons with those! Ohh actually I kinda want to paint cans, you wanna trade something?" She goes off into little stupid rambles. Why the hell would I give a damn about Paint cans?

"I don't care about paint cans... that's not the problem." I say.

"What's wrong Lapis?" Steven asks me. He's sweet.

"It's her!" I say pointing to Peridot. She shrinks back defensively. She really doesn't think she impacted me that badly? Heh.

"I can't stand the thought of having to look at her every day! She's the one who dragged me back to earth." I say.

Why would I forgive her for that kind of gesture?! She was a monster towards me. I'm tired of being held up in these forced acquaintanceships.

"Hey... it wasn't MY idea, I was headed to earth and I needed an informant, it should have been a simple mission. Things didn't exactly work out for either of us"

Are you kidding me? You're playing the victim here?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

"You used me like everyone else did!" I snap at her. She will NOT get away with this so easy!

"But it's not like that anymore... it's different now! I'm different!"

Oh please.

"It's true Lapis, Peridot has really come into her own since she's been living on earth." Steven compromises.

Ugh... it sounds like he's telling the truth... but that doesn't change the fact that she still imprisoned me!

"I sabotaged my own mission! I helped save the earth! I even yelled at Yellow Diamond! She's probably sending a whole fleet to find me and shatter me right now!"

"I'm kind of a big deal, a big anti-Homeworld deal!" She boasts.

Ugh. A big deal... yeah right. I'm sorry Steven but this isn't going to work out...

"Steven, I don't think this is gonna work." I say to him.

"Uhh umm maybe we can put up a curtain?" He suggests. Aww... he's really sweet, but I can't accept this.

I fly off to the silo to collect my thoughts.

The sky is quite beautiful up here. The clouds are blue and the blue color is bright. No wonder Steven loves this planet so much. I finally get to see what it's like, it's so much different than what Homeworld said about it.

The sounds of small chirps from Earth animals echoed in the wind. It's so peaceful. I lie back closing my eyes. This peace and quiet nearly makes me forget about-

"Hey Lazuli! Hey Lazuli!"

Ugh... no are you serious? It's Peridot... she's calling out to me. Just... shut up!

"Hey hey Lazuli! Hey!" I groan and roll on my side holding my head. Good... she finally shut up.

"Lapis? Are you up there?" That sounds like Steven. Does he want something?

I come down to see the two standing there.

Peridot smiles at me. Ugh.

"Go on" Steven ushers her toward me.

"Steven did the outside and I did the inside!"

I stare at what looks like a poorly drawn picture of me and... her holding... ball-like hands.

I begrudgingly open the card. Ugh...

"Sorry I interrogated you, you were just full of such useful information, that's a sincere compliment -Peridot"

You have got to be kidding me... a Sincere compliment? She's dumber than dirt.

Or just obnoxious. Both probably. Yeah... like I'd accept an apology so half-baked.

I glare at her and fly up toward the silo again. Hopefully she'll leave me alone.

I soon look down and sigh in relief as she was nowhere to be seen.

Good. Now I can relax finally.

I was able to get some warm sunlight on my chest. The light is bright and yellow... it's almost calming. It's funny that I never saw any of it's beauty.

"Lapis!" A voice snaps me out of my thoughts. It's Steven.

What does he want? It better not be about Peridot.

I fly down to meet him. "What is it Steven?" I ask smiling.

"Come on I wanna show you something!" He says excitedly holding my hands.

"Oh.. what is it?" I ask. "It's a surprise, so can you cover your eyes with your Umm... water thingies?" He asks. My water thingies? Oh he means my wings? I laugh. "Oh okay" I summon my wings and hold them over my eyes.

"You can't see through those right?" Steven asks me.

"Actually yes, but it's very blurry" I say. "Good to know" he replies.

What did he want to show m-

"H2O ma gosh! It's a smaller than average lake!"

Really...?

"It's from the hole where we drilled, Peridot and I sealed it and filled it with water" Steven explains.

"It's a gift for you! You know 'cause water's your thing! Pretty good right? The Barn's out here in the country, but now you can get your moisture fix whenever! Do all that water stuff you do!" Peridot says cooly.

Seriously...?

"Water... seriously?" I ask. Is she actually that small-minded?

"Yeah!" She replies optomistically.

"You do realize that I spend the last few months trapped under the ocean, right?" I ask. Water is the last thing I need right now, you dolt.

"Sure, but I thought-" she tries.

No. No you did not think. "It was an endless crushing darkness" I say angrily with sorrow and misery clouding in my eyes. She was no idea what I've been through. What I was going through Is NOT some kind of joke... or small minor experience.

"Wet, and bleak and suffocating. " I continue.

"Water was the tomb I lived in for those months".

You have no idea what it was like being fused for so long. That endless torment... the struggles of holding her down. I'm tired of her thinking she knows how to appeal to me.

Peridot shrinks down in the rubber floating thing, she looks at be nervously. "Tomb you say?" She asks.

Yeah. A tomb. A dead graveyard of water and sorrow.

"Yeah... I'm kind of taking a break right now... but thanks... for the lake" I respond.

Steven looks nervously at me. Peridot groans back just as frightened.

Poor Steven. I didn't mean to frighten him.

"Don't worry Steven, it's not your fault" I say looking at him calmly.

I then fly back up towards the silo. It's the only place I get away from that little twerp.

It looks like the clouds are getting darker. There seems to be a loud rumble in the sky. This must be "thunder" a strange formation in the sky... I'm not entirely sure what it does yet... but it sounds angry.

It mimicked my emotions perfectly.

"Lapis, can you come down?" Steven calls out to me. What now? Is he still trying to get me to speak to her?...

Peridot stands there holding something wrapped up.

"Tada!" She says presenting the wrapped gift to me.

"See, the ribbon is even blue! I gotcho number!" She winks at me.

What is this? What is she trying to accomplish here?! Ugh! I'm sick of this.

What does she want? Does she really believe she can appeal to me?

I'm so utterly tired of this! Just leave me alone already! I don't like you!

"Uhh here I'll unwrap it for you!" She says unwrapping her strange recording device.

Is she really trying to give me her irrelevant garbage?

"When I was stuck here, Steve gave me this tape recorder as a gift... and I didn't really get it at first, but it made me feel better, just to talk about all the weird stuff that was going on. It'll help you too!" She says handing her her trash.

How exactly would it help me? This is stupid and rubbish.

"Uhh you press the button for record, then you talk into it!" She says pointing to the red button on the side.

Ah great perfect... just magnificent. Fine. I'll record something for you.

I press the red button.

Why won't you just get the message?

"I don't want... your garbage!" I say crushing the uselsss device in my hand and dropping it to the grass.

She looks shocked for a minute and then groans at me.

"UGGH what! Were you trapped in a tape recorder too?!" She asks in anger.

Excuse me?!

"Look... I get it, you know. You're confused, you can never go back to Homeworld! This place DOESN'T EXACTLY FEEL LIKE HOME YET!" She yelled.

How was she supposed to know what that felt like?! She's just a cowardly Homeworld technician!

"You're alone, no one could possibly know what that feels like... oh wait, I DO! We're the same! Except you don't have to be alone."

We are not the same. I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!

"So tell me then! What you want from me! And whatever that is... I'll do it" she sighs in defeat.

Fine. You know what I really want? You know what I really want from you?

LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! LEAVE! GET LOST!

I don't know JUST GO!

I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!

"I want you... TO LEAVE!" I yell angrily. JUST GO AWAY!

"Okay..." she says softly before walking off.

Wow. She's gone. She actually got the message. Good rithens.

"Lapis... why are you being so mean to her? She's really trying" Steven asks me sadly.

Trying? So? What does that matter?

"Why do you trust her Steven?" I ask, seriously though... why?

"Because I know her... Lapis you're not even giving her a chance. You should at least gotten to know her before you decided you don't like her..." Steven says.

He's right... But he doesn't understand... but he's right. Ugh. I can't think about this anymore.

"Now it's too late and she's never coming back again." Steven says looking down sadly.

Well. I guess she's gone the-

A really loud high pitch scream fills the air. It sounds like Peridot screaming in fear.

"Oh, she's coming back again!" Steven repeated as we watched a blur of green come running at us.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Peridot screams running towards the barn.

What? What does that mean? 'They're here?'

Suddenly I see a light show itself through the clouds.

It's a Homeworld ship. But... why? Why is there a Homeworld ship on earth?

We see it approach. It looks at me and Steven.

"Run!" Steven panicked as we run into the barn.

"What is that thing?" Steven asks Peridot in fear. She's sitting there curled up in fear.

"It's a roaming eye, a Homeworld tracking vessel, I told you I'm public enemy number one!" Peridot whispers to us.

She really wasn't kidding? She actually did all those things against Homeworld? Is she insane?!

We hear the ship approach, shining a light through the roof of the barn.

Peridot lets out a squeak in fear. You idiot! You're going to get us killed! Luckily she manages to hold in a scream.

She's shaking though. Wow... I've never seen her so scared before.

Peridot and Steven sigh in relief as the light dissapears.

But as quick as it vanishes, it seems it found a way to look at us through a hole in the barn.

We stare for a minute. Before running out. Peridot is still screaming. The ship flies over our heads and beams it's light onto Peridot.

It might actually shatter her...

Ugh... even if I might not like her... she doesn't deserve that.

She's whimpering in terror as she grabs onto Steven. "This is it Steven, they're going to wipe my precious grin off the face of this planet!" Peridot whines standing partially behind Steven for protection.

"Stay behind me I'll protect you!" Steven says defensively.

No. You don't need to protect her alone Steven. It's time that I prove my trust. If she trusts me... well, I guess I should give her a chance then. I stand out in front of them, I turn to Peridot as she looks at me in surprise and fear.

Alright. I'm doing this for you and Steven. So don't ever try and hurt either one of us. If you can really prove your worth... I can prove mine.

Alright... I can bring this ship down. I use the water from the lake to create a massive hand and knock the ship into the air sending it spinning.

Typical.

I then smack it down with the water and it lands with a thud in the ground creative a pattern across the grass.

Now what?

"Holy smokes..." Peridot breathes out in shock.

"Steven!" The Crystal gem Pearl runs up to us.

"Holy smokes!" The amethyst says.

"Are you alright? We saw the ship and came as fast as we could!" Pearl said.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Lapis saved us" he says.

Hmm. I guess I did.

"But it looks like Homeworld really has it out for Peridot" Steven exclaims.

Speaking of, I hear her walk back trying to get away without a look. Hmm I suppose it's time to make amends.

"Peridot" I say. Her hair sticks up and she turns around sweating nervously.

Poor thing. I actually feel kind of sorry for her.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

She just looks up and me and giggles.

Uhhh... okay...

I feel my face heat up. No one has ever reacted that way towards me... not even Steven really... that is really weird, but also kind of... err nice?

"Umm..." I mutter embarrassed. Oh great.. now I'm being looked at.

Steven chuckles.

Everyone gasps and turns to see the ship open up.

A Ruby shows up, one Gem over the eye, and glaring menacingly.

This was going to be interesting...


End file.
